The return of zoe hanna
by Newquay surfer
Summary: This is about the return of zoe and how it will affect both zoe and max. Sorry if there's any mistakes. Please review if you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

Max woke up like it was a normal day but today was not a normal day it was the day the women that he loved, the women he had loved with all of his heart was coming back. But he didn't know this.

After a few beers to relax after a hard shit last night his head was banging, so he got some tables and a glass of water and hoped that his headache would go away and fast. Recently he had more things than usual on his mind with jeff dying and the hospital in turmoil and robin being upset because of jeff dying he also has zoe on his mind too as everywhere he turned both at home and work reminding him of her, people would say to him it was like he wasn't actually in the room sometimes, but he would have to agree with them as he may have been there in person but in sprit he was dreaming that he was with zoe and wherever she was.

He went and got a shower and got ready to go and run and catch the bus for work. Max normal had to run for the bus as he preferred the extra 5 minutes in bed than be on time for the bus for work. He got on the bus and started his daily routine of what he did on the bus listening to music, and checking emails and twitter. 15 minutes later he was at work he had 5 mins before his shift was due to start. He thought just enough time for a quick fag, so he light up his fag and started to smoking it. A couple of puffs it and he had to shut his eyes as his headache was starting to come back.

A few seconds later his eyes were re-opened by someone taking his fag out of his mouth. He opened his eyes and first he thought he was dreaming but he was the women he lived was standing right in front of him smoking his fag. Zoe he said what are you doing here ? Zoe said connie called me to say the hospital is in turmoil and she need my help, that's why I am here. But but where did you go ? All these questions max had but all he wanted to do was hold zoe and kiss her and never let he go again. But zoe said I have to go my shift about to start, I will tell you later as I need to talk to you anyway. Within seconds zoe was walking into the hospital and all max could do was look at her amazing bum think to himself. Thank you god for bringing her back to me.

What did zoe want to talk to max about ? Will Max's dreams could true will they get back together ?


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe walked into reception everyone turned round in shock as they were not expecting her to walk in, connie then walked out of her office and said zoe "hello",

Zoe replay with "hello connie should we do this away from prying eyes". Connie replayed with "yes I think that would be best".

They both went in too connie's office everyone was staring in the hope they could read there mouths of what they were saying so connie shut the blinds in order for them to have some privatise.

Connie started by saying "zoe I need your help, ever since the accident and jeff death the hospital has just fallen apart and, and well I am still in shock. All of this is my fault if it wasn't for me booking to vist the other hospital, jeff would still be here and the hospital would still be working as a team".

Zoe replayed with "its not your fault this all happened things happen for a reason and I am glad you called me back".

Connie said "why?". "Because over the past 2 months I haven't been able to get this place off my mind", she was think it wasn't just the hospital she couldn't get off her mind it was also max, "and I wanted to come back but I just couldn't pick up the courage to do so, so when you called I knew this was my chance to come back as it want just for me but also for you and the team".

Connie said "well I am glad you are back maybe we should start with a fresh slate and put our past behind us", zoe replayed "I agree we should".

Zoe got up and said well I better go and start my shift with a massive smile on her face.

All morning zoe and max were working with one another in casualty. All both of them wanted to do was take the another to the side and talk, but luckily they were to busy to do so.

The clock had just turned 2:15pm and max had just finished taking a patent to Milner ward. "Time for a fag me thinks" he said. Unknown to max, zoe was already outside having a fag.

Max spotted zoe and walks over to her whiles lighting up a fag and said " time for the catch now ". Zoe said "really you want to it here". Max replied "yes why not, I have been thinking about it all day and want to know what you have to tell me". "Ok" zoe said "but not here in the entrance, round the corner".

So zoe dragged max around the corner. To which max said "ouch" zoe replied "stop complaining, listen carefully now max. As this is hard for me to say". Max "what is it". Zoe " well I have give what you said to me before I left some thought, I want us to be a couple". Max replied " really are you sure". Zoe " do you not want to be one". Max "of course I do there nothing I want in the world right now that for that to happen. But what you said before you left about it was only being fun to you". Zoe " well I was wrong and since I been away your all I can think about and what our lives could be like together". Max " this is brilliant" "I love you zoe hanna". Zoe " I love you too max Walker".

Will it be a happy ever after for them both or will something happen to them ?

Please review it if you enjoy it :)


	3. Chapter 3

After what zoe had just told him max walked around the ED for the rest of his shift with a massive smile on his face, nothing or no one was going to be able to make the smile go off his face. He finished his shift at 5pm, he knew zoe didn't finish hers till 7pm so he had just enough time to go home get changed into a smart shirt, in the hope to impress the women he loved and to go and get her 2 dozen red roses and a bottle of her favourite wine. He then walked back to the ED. He looked at his watch and it was 6:53pm,

he text zoe say. 'I am round the corner, meet me there after your shift finishes luv u max xx ?'

A couple of seconds later zoe received the text and replied 'ok will see u soon luv u xxx'

Max's smile just got a lot bigger. 7:03pm zoe had just finished in cubicles and rushed back to connie's office to pick up he things. When Charlie stopped her.

'In a rush are we zoe' Charlie said

'Yeah I am Charlie, I am meeting a friend' zoe replied

'So no time for a welcome back drink then' Charlie said

'No not tonight Charlie maybe tomorrow when I am less tired all I want to do is have a relaxing night, after the busy first day back I have had' zoe said

'Ok night then' Charlie said

'Night Charlie' zoe replied

Zoe power walked out of the ED before anyone could stop her.

'What took you so long' max shouted to her

'Will you be quite, max walker someone may hear us' zoe said

'And does that bother you dr hanna' max said

'Maybe you will just have to find out won't you' zoe said

'These are for you before I forget gorgeous' max said with a either bigger smile on his face.

'For me' zoe said, wow I have one thoughtful , kind of funny, sexy man don't I' zoe said leaning in for a kiss

'Yes you do dr hanna' max said before kissing zoe.

They both jumped into zoe car and drove back to her house. Once there zoe got out of the car followed by max went and opened the door. Within seconds of the door opening max had pushed zoe up against the wall and the stated kissing in what would be a wild passionate night of romance for them.

The following morning max woke up first and spent a good 10 minutes just watching zoe sleeping.

Zoe woke up slowly. Max ' morning gorgeous'

Zoe replied 'how long have been staring at me for'

Max ' a while'

Zoe ' that could be classed as stalking you know'

Max ' well if I did get arrested for it , it would be worth it'.

Zoe ' shut up and hurry up we are going to be late'

After both getting ready zoe and max got in the car to go to work, 15 minutes later just around the corner from work. Zoe told max 'time for you to get out, I don't want anyone to see us'

Max 'ok I am going, do I get to see you again tonight'

Zoe 'if you play your cards right you will'

Max's reached over to give zoe a kiss and tell her he love her with her replaying she loved him too.

After a busy few hours in casualty, zoe walked back to her shared office in order to fill in some paperwork. When she walked in she noticed some flowers on her desk with a not saying

'Meet me at the harbour at 4pm xx'

Zoe had many thing going around her head now mainly. Who was she going to meet and why do they want to meet her'

Who is zoe going to meet and what did they want ?

Please review if you like the story and want more :)


End file.
